The Warriors Crazy Show!
by ShadowShredder
Summary: Shadowshredder is trying to make a sho but all the other cats are just ging CRAZY... this is my first fanfiction but give it a shot (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1

Hi ShadowShredder here and this is my very first FanFic soooooooo... DONT JUDGE ME! Now Disclaimer-Cat would u like to say something?

Disclaimer-Cat:SHADOWSHREDDER DOESNT OWN WARRIORS BUT HE WISHES HE DOES!

I do wish i did... NOW TO MY STORY!

*ShadowShredder(me) walks into the room and says*  
Shadowshredder: WELCOME! To the warriors crazy show! I am your host SHADOWSHREDDER! And heres my Co-Host... PANCAKE!

*Pancake walks into the room*  
Pancake: HI!

Shadowshredder: And my son with a ninja sword... BLADEKIT!

*Bladekit comes down from nowhere with a ninja sword*  
Bladekit: I CUT U! I CUT U UP!

Shadowshredder: AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST... I forgot his name... *the camera-cat hands a peice of paper to shadowshredder* BANANA!

*Banana walks in the room eating a banana(well duhhh)*  
Banana: HIYO EVERYBODY!

Shadowshredder: And then we have 6 other cats who are just nuts! WELCOME DONUT, CHERRY, PIZZA, PIE, APPLE, AND... um... he is... um... um... um... um... um... um... um... um... i remmeber now! HE IS... um... DAMMIT... oh his name is BERRY!

*The six cats walk in*  
ALL-CATS: HI EVERYBODY!

Shadowshredder: So i ha- *The six cats jump at and attack shadowshredder* -

Berry: I KILLED HIM!

Cherry: 1 1Z 601N6 7o PWNz0RZ U!*pulls out a rocket launcher and shoots all the other cats and a big "MEGA-KILL!" sign appears above her head*

Bladekit: U KILLED MY DADDY!

Cherry: HOW THE HELL ARE U STILL FUCKING ALIVE!

Bladekit:I dont know

Cherry:...

Bladekit:...

Cherry:...

Bladekit:...I KILL U! *pulls out his ninja sword and slices cherry's head off then a big "ASSASINATION!" sign appears above his head*

Cherry:...

Bladekit:I WIN!

Random-deep-voice-thingy:GAME OVER! BLADEKIT WINS!

Bladekit: WOOT WOOT!

Bladekit: Well thats all the time we have for today! SEE U NEXT TIME ON...THE WARRIORS CRAZY SHOW!

_  
Well what did you think? Please review... also and if you want me to make your cat appear on the show the form is below!

Name:

Crazy-Talent:

And that the whole form thingy... please review and tell me you thought of it! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi ShadowShredder here with episode 2 of my warriors CRAZY SHOW! I thank Iceshadow911247 for sending in a cat! ^w^

Icestar(sent by iceshadow911247)

Crazy-Talent: Wicked claws that she can use to rip someone's face off(actually copied that from ur review and pasted it)

shadowshredder: !(HELL YEAH IM HIGH)

bladekit: Daddy are u high?

shadowshredder: HELLLLLL YEAHHHHHH!

bladekit: I CAN FIX IT (slices shadowshredder's head off)

shadowshredder:(respawns(WTF)) Thanks son.

bladekit:NOW GIVE ME PANCAKES

shadowshredder:(using his pancake gun to shoot pancakes at bladekit)

bladekit:(muffled cause mouth is full of pancakes)THANK U!(walks away)

shadowshredder: Well hello everybody and welcome back to the warriors crazy show and today we have 2 new guests! (1 I made up) PLZ WELCOME ICESTAR!

icestar:(walks in with RAZER-SHARP-FUCKING-CLAWS)Hi.

shadowshredder: and also we ha- OH MY FUCKING GAWD THOSE CLAWS ARE !

icestar:...

shadowshredder:...sorry we also have ASDF-paw

ASDF-paw:(walks in saying who-knows-what-?) !

icestar and shadowshredder: ...

ASDF-paw: asdf jkl;

shadowshredder: OKAY THEN! (whispering to icestar)can u plz kill him with those OH-MY-FUCKING-GAWD-RAZOR-SHARP-CLAWS of yours?

icestar: My pleasure! (lunges at ASDF-paw with her OH-MY-FUCKING-GAWD-RAZOR-SHARP-CLAWS)

ASDF-paw: (screaming) -(gets clawed into molecules by icestar)

shadowshredder:(talking to himself) Now I seriously need to have her on this show permanitly! (talking to icestar) Would u like to be on this show permanitnly?

icestar:ummmmm...  
-

Well thanks for giving me Icestar and im actually asking that question to YOU iceshadow911247! Answer me in another review if u want your character to be on permanantly! (form to add a cat is in first chapter :D) 


	3. HELP MEH

hello shadowshredder here, and i havent posted in forever... i havent been on fanfiction in a LONG time... and dinorap1, i would realy aprreciate it if you recommended some things cause im blank. I SAT AT CPU FOR 3 HOURS WITH NOTEPAD OPEN TYPING NOTHING, i need ideas. im only 11 


End file.
